Beep
by KDMOSP
Summary: You cannot see, you cannot move and you cannot talk. All you can do is smell and hear- and that is truly terrifying.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I AM BACK! I need to write as it is my therapy, so you know there will be more kidnapping stories. I always beat up on JJ, so if you don't like that kindly buzz off :) Also, I have not watched any of this season, my stories will remain when Hotch, Morgan and Emily were around...please review and let me know if you have any ideas:**

 **I am not sure if this is a one shot or multi chapter story...**

Your head hurts, your body hurts, hell, everything hurts. You are thirsty and as more senses come back to you, emotion begins to swallow you. You begin to panic and suddenly you hear a loud beeping noise and it scares you. You can hear it but you can't see it; you try to move your hands but find that those don't work either.

The beeping becomes louder, more frantic, and your heart rate increases with it. You hear footsteps and shouting, but you cannot see anything.

What the hell has happened?

Oh God, have you been abducted again? Did they find you again? You cannot go through that ordeal again, your PTSD is already pushing itself into every corner of your life. And the more you think about it, the more you numb out.. the more you panic.

And you are fighting now. Fighting to free yourself from the binds that have you held down.

But you find you can't, no amount of fighting is going to free you.

You open your mouth to shout, to scream, to yell out, but you cannot get anything out. You cannot speak.

You blink and force your eyes open again, it is still dark, you cannot see a thing.

Yet, you know there is commotion.

You cannot move, speak or see, but you can smell and hear. And you force yourself to use the only two senses you have left to focus.

It smells of urine and vomit, dirt and blood, it smells horrific and only increases your panic. Why did smell have to stay, why couldn't sight have stayed? And then a bit of rationality kicks in and you remind yourself that that you are blindfolded. Your sight is there.

Suddenly and without warning, you feel a hand brush over your forehead. Gentle and kind, but you pull away having not expected it. A soft voice speaks to you but you cannot understand what is being said, everything is going foggy.

The beeping is slowing down, you feel your heart rate decreasing and without any effort at all, you feel your nails stop digging into your skin. You are exhausted and try as you might, the drug kicks in and soon, you fall into the blissful realm of sleep.

The damn beeping wakes you up, but it is more regular, not nearly as annoying as before. You are warm and no longer soaking wet. In fact, you would dare say you are comfortable.

But you still cannot speak, see or move, and that is driving you insane.

You don't think you are hurt, nothing is hurting you, at least nothing you can feel.

Whoever has taken you captive, obviously wants you alive and well taken care of.

"Agent." A male voice startles you and you jump a bit, as much of the restraints will allow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you! You have been asleep for a while!" You turn your head to where you believe he is standing hoping he will at least remove the blindfold, or the restraints, or the gag. And then you feel his hands on you, pressing on you and the beeping starts again.

He must have sensed your panic because the hands instantly stop.

"Agent, do you know where you are?" His voice is soft and you hear additional footsteps. More people?

You shake your head, how the hell would you know where you were? There is a brief pause.

"Agent, my name is Dr. Matthews, I am neurological surgeon…' A surgeon? "You have been in the hospital for six weeks."

A hospital? Neurosurgeon?

He continues

"Agent, we have you intubated, there is a tube down your throat. It is why you cannot talk." Well that makes sense, but why cant you move, or see or… "We had to restrain you so you don't rip out anything, you have been fighting us a bit!"

What happened! Why.. why are you in the hospital?

Instinctually, you shrug your shoulder, trying to motion to get the blindfold off, you want to see him.

There is silence.

"Agent, can you see me?" You shake your head. There is another pause and you hear a click, but are not sure what is happening. "I'm just going to look at your eyes." He explains.

More silence.

And you are starting to understand what is happening. And you know what is happening.

Somehow, someway, you have lost your vision.

You are blind.


	2. Sound

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews, it is nice to be back! I am just writing, that is all I am doing.. trying to get myself writing again. I won't lie, I am in a bad place right now emotionally (PTSD sucks!).. but I am glad I found my way back here :) Anyone want to hazard a guess about what is happening with JJ?**

You have seen darkness before, at least you thought you had. You thought you had been in the darkest places imaginable, both literally and figuratively. Darkness when you and the team went on a midnight raid, when you spent hours rocking one of your sons to sleep, darkness when the power went out during a summer storm. And then there was the darkness of your mind, the shadowy corners where your fear, anger, and PTSD waited to pounce out; that was the darkest form of darkest you knew. Or at least you thought you had.

This. This was an entirely new form of darkness you never knew existed. It was equivalent to, but the exact opposite of being blinded by light- you couldn't see in the extreme light, you couldn't see in the extreme dark. And now, now you were in the extreme dark.

And you were scared.

You blinked your eyes multiple times, hoping and wishing that any glimpse of light might appear, a fleeting floater, a spark of light- if only for a moment. Yet, you could swear that it had the opposite effect; it became darker. Your world became darker and deep down you knew this was a new normal.

The doctor had confirmed it, he had explained what had happened, but somehow during his lecture, you became very relaxed and fell asleep. When you had awoken, the steady beep was back, but that was all you could hear.

There were no comforting voices around, no touch; you still couldn't move your arms, instead they felt heavier.

Where was everyone? Where was your team? Your family? Anyone?

You tried to call out but remembered you had a tube down your throat- nobody could hear you.

All you wanted was touch.

Conversation.

A friend.

Support.

And yet, you were here alone- at least you thought you were. You had no way of actually knowing if you were alone besides listening and hoping someone made a sound.

So you strained and listened. You listened for long moments at a time, desperate to hear a voice, a breath, a sneeze or cough, footsteps or a sigh.

All you hear is beeping.

A steady beep that is become the only semi tangible thing keeping you from losing your mind, because nobody is here to talk to you.

You are not sure how long you listen to the beeping, but it becomes a therapeutic escape and slowly, you close your eyes and allow yourself to drift to sleep again. In your dreams you can see.

You see everything, you notice the brilliant blue sky, the haunting colors of a storm blowing in, the yellow and white fabric of your new shirt, the hard black of your gun. Every color is so vibrant and alive.. and it's all an illusion,

And when you wake with a start you remember it was not a dream, you cannot see.

And then another.. something begins to creep over you.

Where is the beeping?

You squeeze your eyes forcing yourself to concentrate.

The beeping is gone.

You rustle your legs, knowing you can move them- and you hear nothing. You pull on the restraints, listening for the sound of the soft cloth hitting the metal, you slam your head down on the pillow.. and you hear nothing.

Your hearing is gone.

Your sight is gone.

What is happening?


	3. Sensory

**AN: Very short, but enjoy:**

You sit in the corner, sipping your coffee, smiling. You finally believe you have perfected your craft.. your art, and it is absolutely gorgeous. Too bad you can't sell it.

You snort and laugh at your joke, it is pretty damn funny if you do say so yourself. Funny, handsome, intelligent and charismatic, what more could a woman ask for?

Apparently, they want a lot more than those qualities- what else they could want you cannot figure out. You have never really dated anyone before and now, in your late forties, you doubt you ever will.

But that doesn't mean you haven't been with a woman before- no, you have been with several- however, none of them had come willingly. You had lost count over the years, maybe ten, maybe twenty, the number really didn't matter to you.

And as they came and went, you honed in on your craft, and now, with number eleven or twenty one, or which ever number she is, you are confident you have it down.

You will break her. Hell, it has already started; and it has been a lot easier then you thought. Just a random woman you had grabbed off the street a few nights ago; and you had already convinced her that she had been there for six weeks.

In a few hours time, you had convinced her you were her doctor, that she couldn't breathe on her own just yet, and that her vision was gone.

And you chuckle to yourself.

Because none of that is true.

And you simply watch as she continues to convince herself that something is wrong. Well.. something is wrong, but it isn't anything she is figuring out.

And soon, she will realize that she will be completely dependent on you; for all her needs.

Because sensory deprivation is the best form of torture you have ever found.

And you are the expert on it; and she is your new research.


	4. Touch

**AN: Thanks for hanging with me, my muse to write is slowly creeping back. Let me know what you think:**

You had always despised noise, too much of it sent your mind reeling; a bit of it you could handle, in small doses of course. A thunderstorm was fine, and while there was a ton of sensory input occurring, it didn't last long and you were okay. But when Will had the baseball game blaring on the television and Henry was playing on one of his loudest video games, your mind seemed ready to explode.

There was simply to much happening that it hurt your head; it made you want to shut down and you couldn't explain it, but you knew it had to do with sensory overstimulation.

And now.. now what you wouldn't give for that.

To hear a thunderstorm, to hear a baseball game, to hear Henry's video game.. to hear that all at once or one at a time.

To simply hear.

To simply see.

To talk or move, to communicate.

You were trapped inside your own body and the damn doctor had walked over sometime ago and hadn't come back.

And then you freeze.

How would you have known if he had come back? You couldn't see him and you couldn't hear him.

He could have come in multiple times to check on you and you never would have known!

Does he know you cannot hear him now? Do they have any idea that your hearing is gone as well?

How are you going to communicate with them?

How are you going to know what they are doing?

Your body tenses up with the possibilities, you have no way of protecting yourself. The only way you are going to know if someone is in the room is if they touch you.

And you hate being touched.

Your fear of being touched is now more prominent then ever; because it is the only way you will know if you are alone or with someone. Is if someone touches you.

And then, then you won't even know who the person is touching you, or what they want, or what they are going to do.

You try and force yourself to calm down, force your racing thoughts to calm down, but you can't and all that flashes into your mind is an image. And you "see" it, but it's a flashback, a PTSD flashback to being tortured and how Hastings touched you… and you want to throw up.

Your panicking now, silently begging for someone, a nurse or doctor to come and help you.

But nobody comes.

And your world remains dark and silent… and terrifying.

You feel the vomit rise up in your throat and instinct kicks in as you try to expel it.

And suddenly, mercifully, you feel two cold hands on your cheeks, and your head is gently turned to the right allowing the vomit to spew out. The hands are soft, kind and gentle, they rub your back and smooth back your hair and when it is done, they lay you back down and rub your head as your body begins to relax.

And as you drift off to sleep it never occurs to you that you never would have been able to vomit with a tube down your throat, that had you not been so panicked you would have felt the harsh fabric of the blindfold, and that had you moved just a few more inches, those kind hands would have become wrapped around a cord that led to the earplugs blocking your hearing…

But instead, you are simply grateful for human touch.


	5. Show

**AN: So the flu and pneumonia wiped me out! I apologize for the delay but wow was I sick.. and then I went on vacation.. and now I am back. BIG BIG warning, this is a CREEEEEPPPY chapter with a lot of language! Let me know what you think:**

You sit and smile, inhaling deeply from the cigar you have been puffing on. Everything is going as planned, she is breaking down. Hell, this one has been as easy as it got. Normally, they fought a lot more- then again, the ones before her didn't get this far because you had never given them a chance.

This. This was all new.

And you were enjoying the hell out of it.

Out of her.

Out of the damn show she was putting on.

And you knew you were not the only one. Because for $500.00 an hour, you had a dozen or more perverts watching the show; in complete detail being live streamed directly to wherever they maybe. Hell, they could be your neighbor or someone in the slums of India; honestly, you didn't give a damn who they were, as long as their credit cards worked. You recognized some of the common user names, the ones who had come long before to watch others, but some where new and as long as she was bringing in new customers, she'd stay alive.

And by the crowd you had, you suspected she would be alive for a while because you had never had this many viewers before. She. Well, she was special, the crowd loved her… or rather, what was happening to her.

You personally didn't give a flying dam about her, who she was, her name, her life- you cared about the numbers currently flooding your back account.

To be honest, you had tried to live a normal, healthy, honest life style after getting out of prison seven year earlier. But you had quickly learned nobody was willing to hire a felon, especially one that had a rap sheet as long and violent as yours.

So you simply got smart. And learned how not to get caught. Some asked for tips, they wanted to take up your craft, but your refused to get personal. There were certain guidelines for your show, and one of those included asking no questions, and providing no personal information. Everyone seemed to agree to these terms- you had never had an issue.

You just hoped it stayed that way. Because it was only a matter of time that the reward for one of these missing.. things, ended up being worth more than the payoff the jackasses got from watching her torture.

You just never knew which thing that would be.

But somehow, you were getting a sinking feeling that it would be this one.. she was pretty, she was gorgeous.. and she had been all over the news lately.

The one form of protection you had going for you, is that you never showed her face in detail, you were able to blur it out and that appeared to help.

Because nobody recognized the beautiful blonde locked in your basement, nobody recognized her as the missing federal agent.

Or.. even better.. nobody gave a damn because they were enjoying themselves too much.


	6. Gas

**AN: Please review! I apologize in advance for the creep factor.**

You leave the room, leave her, smiling as you listening to her screams die down. Now, the only sound is a faint sob- dumb bitch still hasn't figured it out. You wonder what is going on in her mind? You shrug, you don't really care… and as you step out of the room, you hit a switch that releases the gas into her room.

It knocks her out for a solid few hours, allows you to attend to her, because- well bloody hell, she has to at least look decent for her on screen appearances. You aren't an ICU nurse for nothing, well.. you were. You lost your license years ago, but that is an entirely different story. What matters now, is it gave you the skills and training to be able to keep someone alive.. even against their will.

You had stocked up, rather stolen, enough supplies from the last hospital to allow you to start an IV, and give her fluids. Last thing you needed was her to get dehydrated- that would be a catastrophe. You didn't giving a flying crap if she starved to death, that would take weeks.. but dehydration would take in her days.

You stand outside her room and smoke, waiting for the sensor to indicate that it is safe for you to walk in; it takes no more than half hour. While you are waiting, you pull out your cell and check in on your viewership, it appears there is one person waiting to get a sneak peak. You quickly send them a message, explaining the next show won't be for a few hours before stuffing the phone back into your pocket and walking in.

The sensor had turned off, illuminating a green light- it was safe for you to walk in. You grab the supplies and walk over to her, happily plugging your earphones in and listening to classical music as you feel your phone buzz again in your pocket. They will have to wait.

You don't say anything as you wheel your stool over next to her and remove the gag from her mouth; her lips are chapped and you grab a washcloth and soak it in water before dabbing it on her lips. Instinctively, she swallows as a few drops roll down and into her mouth; using the same cloth, you clean up the blood that is around her. It isn't concerning, but you don't want her to be seen in old, dried blood.

Next, you a basin and use it to wash her hair- she needs to be presentable. You take a comb and gently brush through the beautiful blonde hair, allowing it to fall naturally down around her face. Damn. She is really is gorgeous. No wonder you are constantly getting new viewers for her. Whatever. You don't have time to concentrate on that.

Sniffing, you hear your phone buzz again, and annoyed, you pull it out ready to let this pervert know to shove off. Instead, you freeze, because he has just asked how many for a private in person viewing. And a smile curls up on your face.

'What are you offering' You type

Seconds later he responds with "Thousands. Much more if you let me keep her."

You glance down at her, she isn't in great shape and you are not sure how much longer you can keep her alive, you were going to have to trash her anyway… it is an interesting offer. But at the same time, you get a lot of viewers paying $500 to watch… yet.. you really don't want to be the one to have to off her.

You weigh your options and send back a text telling him your price. It's less than a minute later he responds with "Deal.'

You are shocked.. that was a lot easier then you expected- and a lot messier then murder. Hell, you could get used to this. You snort at your brilliance before turning back around… and you stop.

Because she is wide awake. Staring at you. She has seen you.

Shit.


	7. Pain

**AN: Please review! TRIGGER Warning, this does not go into any graphic detail (very little) but there is a reference to sexual assault. It is very subtle and some may miss it, but it is there.**

Stinging hot tears cascade down your cheeks as you silently beg for the torture to stop. You cannot move anything, your arms, legs… nothing cooperates, yet you feel so much pain. And nothing is stopping is, in fact, you almost feel as if someone is intentionally causing it. The pain is like nothing you have ever experienced before; it radiates from every part of your being.

And in the back of your mind, an idea that has been creeping around, is suddenly front and center- and you know it is true. You are not in a hospital, there is no way any ethical doctor or nurse would allow you to suffer and be in this much pain; there is so way a medical professional would cause you this much pain. Right?

Your mind is jumping back and forth, and it feels cloudy but clear. The rational side kicks in and speaks that you are in a hospital and have undergone such horrific trauma that you'd better be grateful for any feeling… even if it is tremendous pain. And a sense of relief, rushes over you. Sort of. Because you think of all the accidents that may have happened that have landed you in a hospital room: a fire? Explosion? Car accident? Plane crash? Shooting? And if that was the case… it wasn't optimal but it was better than the places your mind was taking you.

Because for a brief fleeting few moments, you had thought you had bene abducted; and all of the cases you had worked came flooding into your mind. What was done to those people, how some were found, how some were never found. How some had been held for decades against their will, and others managed to escape.

And you didn't know which one was better. To be so incredibly injured that you were essentially trapped inside your own body and able to feel every poke, prod and procedure without being able to be heard was a torture inside itself. Where was the gentle touch, the warm kiss of your husband, or one of your boys holding your hand. Where was Morgan when he would put his hand on your forehead protectively, or Reid when he would just carefully run his hand over your cheek in his little brother loving touch. Where was Hotch? He would touch you sometimes, just a strong reassuring hand to let you know in a nonverbal way, that he was there. But even though you may not be able to hear anything, you are confident that Hotch's voice was intimidating enough you could feel the vibration.

But you hadn't.

You hadn't felt gentle anything. Only pain.

So was it worse or better for the other option? To be tucked away in some psycho's… hideaway? To be tortured by pain for sick pleasure with every possibility of your life ending at any second?

God, you just didn't know, and that was something else that terrified you. The not knowing… your mind spun and spun, only stopping when the pain came. And while most of the pain was short term, only hellish for brief moments, there was one pain that was constant.

Hunger.

It was deep down and constant; you didn't know hunger could cause this amount of pain. You would give anything for a bite of… well anything. You cannot remember what you ate last, or when, but it has been a long time.

And then, like lightening, the pain returns.

And your mind tries to drift away- you have no idea when the pain will start or end- and no time frame for how long it will last.

And as it continues, and tears run down your cheeks again- you settle on the answer you didn't want to. Doctors and nurses didn't do this- you had had a catheter before, and while it was not comfortable, it wasn't painful. Not like this. This was barbaric; causing your body to do things you begged it not to.

You don't know how long it lasts, but it seems to last longer than the last… and then finally.. it is done and your body relaxes.

And then the familiar smell of sweetness erupts in the air- and your mind fogs over.

Your eyes close and your body goes limp.

But that is it.

And suddenly you feel someone, someone touching you gently. Something cold is placed on your lips and you cannot help but swallow. WATER! It is water, and you beg for more, but only a few drops roll into your mouth.

And you nearly jump when you feel someone at your hair… wait? What are they doing? It almost feels as if they are washing it; and that is sickening to you. That this person is putting their hands on you.

But you feel yourself falling asleep as your hair is brushed.

And then it all changes, as you feel a shift of soft cloth over your eyes; and then its bright! Everything is bright, it isn't dark anymore… you blink a few times, in shock.

You can see. It's blurry but you can see. Which means that… no. You take a look around the room and it is not a hospital room. It's brightly colored, with pillows and monitors and a camera.

And you swallow… because you locate the person who has been causing you pain- and with your mind still foggy, all you can do is stare.

Because now you know you have been abducted, but you force back a sob.

You can see.

And as he looks at you and realizes you can see; you wonder if he will be the last thing you ever see.


	8. Van

**AN: Please review:**

You puff on your cigarette, anxiously awaiting a text back from the man so interested in your catch. You don't have time to shit around now, now that she has seen you. Your plan and plot is destroyed and you want nothing more than to get the hell out of dodge.

You already have a one-way ticket to Singapore that is set to leave in five hours. You just have to make it five hours.

You inhale deeply and look into the back of your truck; she is completely immobilized thanks to zipties and a shit ton of duct table; and of course a massive dose of a sedative.

When you injected her, you were almost scared the amount you were giving her would kill her, it was enough for a full-grown man. But you didn't have time to worry about that- because your contact had confirmed that he could pick her up in a few hours.

A designated spot had been decided and you were due to meet in half an hour.

But you were not stupid.

Oh hell no.

She had been all over the news, the missing FBI agent.

When you saw the buyer was indeed ready for her, you would take the cash and provide directions as to where she was. You were not dumb enough to bring her with you. Rookie mistake.

So, with one more look at your watch, you inhale deeply and step out of the van.

Making sure no one is near, you drag her from the van and take her a good two miles away before dumping her on the ground, laughing as you hear her head bang on the floor, before strutting back to your car.

Then, you drive the car into the lake. Simple.

And walk home to grab the car she has never been in. No DNA evidence of her. Nothing.

And then you wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Until your phone buzzes and a text comes up "Here.'

Game time.

You step out of your car and stand in the middle of the road as a imposing, muscular man walks to you.

"You aren't what I was expecting." You look him up and down.

He shrugs. "Where is she?" He shifts the duffle in his hands and you look around. There is nothing. Its legit.

"Where is the money."

"The girl first…"

"Do you think I am stupid? Give me the money and Ill open the car and grab her." You laugh.

He raises his eyebrows, "How do I know she is in there?"

You shrug. "You don't, but take it or leave it. You are not the first one who offered money for her. I've got plenty more in line…"

He puffs and tosses the bag at you. "Get her."

You smile as you inhale the smell of the cash. "As you wish." You turn and turn right into a gun.

"Where. Is. She?" A stoic man growls at you, FBI clearly written across his chest. You glance at your car and see it has already been raided, they did it all while you were speaking with the man who is now cuffing you.

You bite your lip. "In her grave."


	9. Texas Sun

**AN: Soo a few things... if you have a been a long time reader of mine, you know I survived a violent kidnapping that led into so much more. The reason I write JJ always abducted/hurt/ etc is because it helps me heal. I am nowhere near the point where I am able to write about my own experience, but if I put a fake character in.. it helps. Please know, not everything that happens to JJ in my stories happened to me, and not everything that happened to me is in my stories... and this is why I beat up on her so bad. PLEASE PLEASE remember this though: JJ IS FAKE. She is a character in a fictional show :)**

 **OH! Please review!**

In a horrific burst of indescribable pain, you are thrown back into consciousness, your body reacting with such intensity that you roll over inwardly screaming in pain as vomit rises in your throat. The pain it brings with it is so fierce that you beg your body to stop moving, to stop reacting instinctively. But it does no good and you continue to vomit. Each heave causing every muscle and bone in your body to pulse out with pain.

And finally, finally it stops and your body collapses back onto your back, your chest rising and down at an alarming rate. Your body is on fire and yet you cannot stop shivering. You are thirsty, but the thought of water makes you want to vomit more.

You are bleeding from your head, from other places and you cannot make yourself move.

It is simply too painful, and you do not have the energy.

You have no idea what has happened, only the memory that he had walked in with a syringe, the burning pain you had felt… and the nothing.

And then everything.

Because you had woken up in a different form of hell.

You had woken up in more pain then you thought was possible, not only physical, but emotional as well. The physical came from the injuries, you were certain that both of your legs were broken, making any sort of attempt at walking nearly impossible. Which left crawling… but your hands were tied behind your back and you didn't have the strength anymore to move more than a few feet at a time.

You had tried. God. You had tried. Walking on your knees didn't work as you were certain you had a concussion and had no balance.

You had tried to roll, but with your breathing as hard and labored as it was, any physical exertion was simply something you were not capable of.

And you couldn't do anything. Your body was falling you and quickly. You didn't want to give up, but the thought of death no longer frightened you… and you began to welcome it.

You welcomed the immediate relief it would bring, the healing… and a smile creeped up your face as you allowed yourself to relax. You close your eyes and felt yourself drifting, you feel the pain fading away… and then there is nothing.

And you stop moving.

You stop moving as you lay nude in the West Texas August sun, as the sand beats against your body, and the sun continues to rise in the sky.

And 150 miles away, in a small cell, your boss continues to interrogate the man responsible for your condition. And that man refuses to give them a location.

They know you are running out of time, if you haven't already.

And you know, you already have.


	10. Painless

**AN: Thanks for reading...**

The persistent silence is deafening to you; it is driving you mad. You have no clue how long it has been going on for, but it seems like an eternity. You are used to screams, beeping machines, crying and sobbing, laughter. You are not used to silence.

And darkness, they have turned the lights off on you for some reason. So you have no sound and no light.

And as the minutes tick by, your heart rate increases with the amount of anxiety building in your system. You need to see something, you need to hear something. You need to converse with someone, text… earn money.

Unfortunately, the damn FBI doesn't give a shit as they have had you locked up in the holding room for God knows how long. You are cuffed to a table, and your legs are shackled together.

You cannot see, you cannot hear anything and you cannot move.

Nicely played. You see exactly what they have done- as you did the same thing to their pathetic excuse for an agent. Yet, you still have the upper hand.

Suddenly, the lights turn on and you breathe a sigh of relief… you can see again. And in front of you, is a tall man with a frown on his face.

"You must be the boss." You grin, licking your lips from thirst.

"Where is she?" He growls.

"You're the FBI, you find her." You respond, not missing a beat.

"It would be in your best interest to just tell me where you left her, you are already facing numerous charges including kidnapping, torture…"

You see where he is going and interrupt him. "Go ahead and add capital murder to that list, agent." You cackle and howl enjoying the immense power trip you are getting.

"We have no proof Agent Jareau is deceased." He replied coldly.

"What do you need? I just told you I offed her, want me to tell you how I did it?" You smile watching for any sign of emotion in the man's eyes. You get nothing.

"I don't think you have the…"

You interrupt him, "What? Balls, you don't think I have the balls to kill a cop? Did you not see the feed? I know you were watching…"

He slams his fists down hard enough that the table shakes and he is suddenly towering over you as you hear the door swing open. "What I saw you doing is torturing an innocent woman, what I also saw was Agent Jareau not giving in, she fought you and I believe she won."

You grow quite.

"The offer was too much for you, you couldn't pass it up, so no, I do not believe you have killed her.."

You stop and nod before leaning back in your chair. 'Your offer was good, but another one came along that was even better. And judging by the clock on the wall, you have about ten minutes to get to her before the next sick shit does. Now, get my lawyer."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You cannot move anymore, your body is giving up, your soul already have done so. It's getting colder outside and as the sun dips down, you understand you are in the desert. So you will either die of dehydration, internal bleeding, hypothermia or heat stroke. Hypothermia is the one you are hoping for at this point, it is quick, easy and painless. And you are in so much pain that you beg for the temperature to continue dropping. You have no hope of rescue anymore.

And as the sun disappears, you take in a deep breath- you never release another one.


	11. Cold

**AN: I lost my best friend- my service dog passed about 3 weeks ago and life has been hell since. I need him so bad. I am trying to write again but this isn't my best. It does help. Keep reading after this. Please. I love you reviews.**

You have been working on developing your professional career for months now; and you think tonight you will get your big break! You have your phone in hand and all the technology you need for a paranormal investigation. Tonight, you and Sean will witness the infamous Marfa Lights and you will not be scared away.

You have done countless investigations, going into grave yards, haunted houses and places throughout the state that have historical value. The Alamo was a paranormal investigator's gold mine- except, the officials did not allow for such investigations on national treasures. So that investigation was purely for fun- you couldn't turn a profit off that one.

But tonight, tonight you and Sean had plans to wander the deserted area and determine where the hell the mysterious lights were coming from. You had your theories and tonight, you were going to put them to the test.

You were incredibly thankful, Sean wasn't a pansy and was almost as excited about investigations as you were; he was your partner and camera man. And tonight he was turning seventeen.

"Happy birthday asshole!" You greeted him and handed him an energy drink as he got out of his mom's car.

"Ya, thanks"" He rolled his eyes and grabbed his gear.

You both walked in silence for a long while, walking deeper into the darkness watching for any signs of activity and for the first two hours, there is nothing. Not even a breeze.

And then a chill runs up your spine, and the hair on your arms stands up. You can tell Sean has felt it as well.

"What the hell?" You spin around. "Who is there?" Your heart is racing at the chance that you maybe communicating with a spirit.

But there is nothing, just silence.

"Something is here…" Sean whispers and you nod. Something is defiantly here with you.

"C'mon! Come talk to us- we ain't gonna hurt you!" You spin in a circle again, the silence is terrifying. And you almost want to run back, but then you remember this entire thing is being live streamed to your growing number of fans. You cannot chicken shit out now.

"Man- there is something but nothing." Sean tells you as you see him looking at his specialized equipment. "But I can feel it!"

You nod, you can feel it too, whatever "it" is.

It is getting colder outside and you zip up your jacket as your eyes roam the landscape- you are well aware that any number of critters could be roaming and watching and are mindful of them.

But this is different; a feeling of dread is welling over you but you press forward.

And then you nearly jump out of your shoes when Sean suddenly falls to the ground and screams.

You run back "Sean!" And stop.

Sean is staring, and not moving as you follow his gaze.

You see what he has tripped over and it is more terrifying then any ghost you have ever encountered. At your feet is a body.

And you are sure it is dead.

You wait a few seconds before swallowing, noticing that Sean has picked up his phone again and is live streaming the entire event. Good- that way the cops can't say you placed the body there.

You kneel down.

"Man our battery has 1% left" Sean whispers and you nod, nothing thinking much about it.

You see the body is a woman and she is hurt.

"Give me your jacket" You command, reaching for Sean's jacket. Even if she is dead, you are not going to allow her to be nude- you can guess what has happened. Gently, you cover her with the jacket, mindful of her obvious injuries.

"Ma'am?" Your voice shakes as you reach for her. "She's ice cold…" your heart sinks.

"Is she…." Sean whispers and you look up at him before reaching for her neck. You close your eyes and concentrate before tears well up.

You nod. "She's gone."


	12. Rain

**AN: Thank you for your reviews! I posted a new chapter last night for those who think this is the first new chapter in a while! Go back and read the previous chapter! ALSO: This chapter briefly describes JJ's injuries and they aren't pretty. Read as you will :)**

You are only sixteen years old; and now you get why your mom always told you that you were not an adult yet. Now, as you stand, pacing around a dead body; you see that you are nowhere near adulthood.

An adult- a full-fledged adult would know how to handle this right?

"Man- we… we need to go back!" Sean's voice is hushed but breathless.

As soon as it had hit you that you had stumbled upon a dead body- the two of you had booked it out of there as fast as you could.

"W.. what? Why?" You pant at your friend, hunching over and grabbing your knees, trying not to vomit.

The wind has picked up and a strong breeze is now blowing- the moon is covered by clouds and you feel the rain approaching.

"She's… she's missing. That is someone's daughter, or wife, friend. She is someone- we cannot just leave her alone." He stops and looks at you. "How would you feel if your sister was missing… how would you feel if someone had just dumped her here and…."

"We need to call the cops!" You shout, flabbergasted that he is trying to return to the body. "Sean- whoever did this to her could still be out here!"

He looks at you and shakes his head. "The coyotes; we cannot leave her." He turns around and heads back from the direction you had just run from. "My cell is dead, but the charger is in your car- it shouldn't take long to at least get some power to it."

You shake your head and grunt, before following him. He is your best friend and like hell you are going to leave him out here with a psychopath on the run. It's good point though, how can you call for help when your phone is dead? Ugh. You hate this. What are you supposed to do? You can't leave him alone but he is dead set on staying with the woman.

"Sean, she is dead. We can't do anything for her…"

He stops and looks down, and you see it. "What?"

"Look- can we just go check on her one more time. If she is dead- we will go back to the car and call the cops. If she isn't…"

"I didn't feel a pulse…"

He shakes his head. "I swear I saw her take a deep breath."

And that's all you need, you trust your best friend and give him a nod. For the next few minutes you both walk in silence until you come upon the woman. Both of you lean down and you again press your fingers to her neck as you watch her chest.

And you jump back.

Holy shit. She is alive.

"What?" Sean looks at you as you frantically rip off your own jacket.

"She's breathing, we have to get her help!" You explain using your flashlight to glance her over.

Her injuries are horrific, you are not even a junior in high school and you can tell they are life threatening and try as you might to suppress the urge to vomit- you turn around and hurl all over the place.

"Oh God…" You hear Sean groan and then vomit. He has seen what you have.

It takes a few seconds before you gather yourself enough to turn back around to help this woman.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me?" You ask gently, not wanting to shake her, hoping she will respond to your voice. You get no response.

"Ma'am, we are here to help, we won't hurt you." Sean says, his eyes tearing up. As he continues to talk to her, you take stock of her injuries.

Her skin is sunburned and full of bruises and scratches, bite marks- her legs are bent at unnatural angles. You can see cuts going across her legs, her stomach—her neck. Her cheeks and face are swollen and her eyes are black- you wonder

But you get to her hands and see blood still dripping from the bandaged hands- and deep down you have an idea of what has happened. You swallow and shake your head unable to stop the tears from falling as you see the torture this woman has endured.

"He… he cut off her fingertips." Sean whispers and you nod- he was obviously thinking the same thing.

You shake your head and look down. "Sean-we have to move her; she needs a doctor…"

Sean looks back at you silently before reaching gently for the woman again. "Ma'am," his voice is soft and kind. "Ma'am, my name is Sean and my friend Caden is here. We are not going to hurt you. Can you open your eyes?"

You seriously doubt she can, with the amount of injures she has, you hope she won't. You cant imagine the kind of pain she is in. Sean is one of the linebackers for the varsity football team; he has already been recruited by multiple college teams- he will have to carry her.

"Ms. Ryan always said not to move an injured person…" Sean looks at you

You shrug your shoulders "I don't think high school physical education prepares you for finding a nearly dead woman in the desert and us being without a cell phone. She cannot have much longer- I don't have another way."

"I'll stay with her, you run back to the car and charge the phone- lead the cops out here when they get here."

It's an idea but a sudden chill runs up your spine. "What if whoever did this is waiting? What if this is a trap?"

You both look at each other, trying to decide what to do. One thing is for certain, you cannot leave her alone. It's a few minutes before it starts to pour down rain and the decision is made. Carefully, slowly and gently, you help Sean lift the injured woman into his arms.

"Oh ma'am, I am so sorry. We will get you some help." Sean whispers as you strip off your shirt and use it to help provide some protection for her face. And then you both take off walking, hoping she will keep breathing for the next hour.


End file.
